little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Add a Little Parsley
Add a Little Parsley is episode 11 of Little Charmers. It aired on February 20, 2015. Previous: Charming Trio Next: Hairy Ways Synopsis The charmers want to play Brooms and Ogres with Parsley, and Posie wants him to play with her like as when they were younger. Summary Brooms and Ogre troubles and dad made the charmers laugh Hazel and her friends are riding their brooms, Hazel says to the charmers that whoever heads to the Hazel's house last has troll toes. They arrive and Lavender says to the charmers what should they do next. Hazel suggests Brooms and Ogre, but Lavender and Posie don't want to be the Ogre. Hazel's father tries to be the Ogre, but Hazel says whenever he acts scary, it makes everyone laugh. Hazel's father acts scary but trips and makes the charmers laugh. Lavender says what about Parsley, but Posie says "Forget it, dad says Parsley's growing up." Hazel and the charmers goes see Parsley. Hazel's father acts scary, but got scared and gave himself a fright. Getting Parsley to play with them At Posie's house, Hazel comments that Parsley is all by himself he looks bored. Posie says that he likes to ride his broom, and Parsley is getting ready to practice for the broom races. Hazel pretends she the ogre and scares him. Posie asks Parsley if he is okay and Parsley says he's fine. Hazel apologizes to him and tells him to play Brooms and Ogre with them, but Parsley can't play because he needs to practice his broom skills for the broom races, so he flies away on his broom. Hazel says "Let's chase him and see if he can change his mind." Lavender says "I don't know about this." Posie agrees. Hazel says Parsley just has to scoot to get away from them. They caught up with him but he told the charmers to keep up. At the ice cream shop, Parsley is talking to a friend of his. The charmers found him. Parsley introduces his friend to the charmers, then he hands out some change for the charmers to buy ice cream. When the charmers come out, they notice that Parsley gave them money for ice cream just so he could leave. Wishing to play like the olden days Posie got three favorite flavors peanut butter,peach,and parsley and noticing his brother is gone.Lavender asks her that parsley is a flavor.Posie tells that he got them ice cream just to get rid of them. Then some of the ice cream fell on the ground, but Treble tells Flare and Seven not to taste. Another scoop of ice cream falls and the pets sample it themselves. Posie says when she and Parsley were younger, they were always like this (Posie shows two fingers together), but Parsley is older now and he only cares for his broom skills. Hazel felt sorry for Posie. Posie missed the old Parsley and he was older than her, so she guesses that he be the "old young" Parsley and she could be the "old younger" Posie. She wishes she and parsley can have a day together like the olden days. Then Hazel gets an idea. Mixing up the potion At the charmhouse, Lavender is making an old young potion with oil of tadpole teeth sprinkled with dust of babies's breath. Then the potion is ready! Hazel looks in the charm book and found a time reversing spell to make Parsley their age just like Posie wanted. But Posie feels weird of putting a spell on Parsley. Hazel says "It's just for a day, it'll be so much fun!" It's a Misspell Parsley is still practicing for the broom races. The charmers find him and Lavender puts the potion in Hazel's wand. Posie greets him, but Parsley says he doesn't have time to play. Hazel spells him and Parsley is their age now and pretends to be the Ogre to play Brooms and Ogre with them. Hazel says Posie looks happier than a fairy with new wings. But the spell wears out. Parsley is confused when he's back to his age. Hazel says she can handle it and Lavender pours the spell into Hazel's wand again. Posie tells Parsley that they can play like they use too. But Parsley says he has to get ready to broom race. Hazel was about to spell like it happened before but Seven hit Lavender and it's a misspelled! Now Parsley's a baby. He tried to stand up but falls and cries, then he grabs Hazel's wand, turning the ball into a frog with a hat, that says "Well howdy," and hops away. The charmers have to watch this baby until they reverse the spell, before he turns them into frogs.They must turn him back to normal before the broom races. Babysitting Blues Back to the charmhouse, they do the baby watching; they play peek-a-boo, catch those potion bottles, munch on toys, and even tickle Flare. Lavender feeds him and then he cries. Hazel tries to make him laugh, but that didn't work.she puts a pacifier in his mouth but it hits Hazel. Hazel admits that a teenage baby could be hard.Lavender gives him a bottle. Posie tells him to drink up and take a nap, but baby Parsley says no and cries. Posie spells a lullaby with her flute wand to put him to sleep. The lullaby is so relaxing that they all fell asleep. Parsley then chases after Treble and climbs a tree. The charmers are asleep, but the pets woke them and then they notice that the baby is gone. They found parsley in a tree then Hazel spells the blanket to fly, then he falls but the blanket catches him. He then falls on the charmers and Posie says he's still a baby and she will make him miss the broom race, which would make him be upset with her. Hazel says the spell should've wear out now. She wishes she could uncast the spell, but she then Lavender says she sounds like like Posie because she's doing a backwards on a backwards. Then Hazel says if she could reverse the spell by saying it backwards. Lavender says they should clean him off and wash the rest of the potion off. Turning Parsley back to normal Baby Parsley is in a tub, he pops a bubble. Hazel reverses the spell by saying it backwards. Then parsley is back to normal. Posie told him that she was sorry and they sorta put a spell on him because she missed the fun they had together. Parsley said he had to go now because it's almost time for the broom races. On his way out, he tells Posie that maybe after they could hang out and play music. Posie says she would like that.And with that Parsley left the charmhouse.Then Lavender found some potion in the tub. Posie says that potion is nothing but trouble. Lavender has to get rid of it before something else goes wrong. Hazel's father comes in and says that he finished his work early. Hazel says greets him. Flare hits Lavender and the potion slipped out of her hand and went right for Hazel's father, turning him into a baby. Hazel says "Well mom always says she likes babies."And the episode came to a complete end. Quotes Add a Little Parsley/Transcripts Trivia This is the first time we see a Charmer turns into a baby. Gallery A Charming Trio and Add a Little Parsley.jpg 139-dancing-shoes-16x9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1